Changing Events
Story In Bellwood, Ben and Ester are on a date at a café. ''' Ester: I like how my date consists of a croissant. Ben: If you don’t want it, I can have it. Ester: We’ve been going out for a year now, I expected a bit more than a croissant. I aim too high. '''Aggregor, unseen, enters the frame. Ben: So I don’t surprise you anymore? Ester: No you don’t. You’re a bit predictable now babe Aggregor walks into sight. ' Aggregor: I couldn’t agree more. '''The scene moves to Jon’s house. ' April: Right, got information from Max Tennyson about Aggregor being in Bellwood. Jon: What about Ben? Can’t he handle it? April: Both Ben and Ester have disappeared. Jon: Seems like we have a road trip. April: Why not Jack? Jack: Someone needs to stay here, and I have something I want to see anyway. '''Jack walks out of the house. April: So how do we get there fast? Without you going alien. Jon: My plane. April: I thought it was destroyed when we went on holiday? Jon: It’s been rebuilt by the Forever Knights you know. April: They aren’t mentioned or seen much. Jon: Now you mention it. Jon and April walk out of the house. The scene moves the Plumber base in Bellwood. Gwen, Rook and Max are there. Jon and April enter. Max: Faster than usual. Jon: New plane. Gwen: Grampa, I think Ben’s disappearance and Aggregor appearing is more important. Max: True. April: Not forgetting Ester. Rook: Aggregor hasn’t been seen since he was placed into the Null Void. Jon: I saw him when he was going after an Injectoid. Max: So much for putting everything on the file. Jon: Since Aggregor was after an Injectoid, I didn’t deem it necessary to put it in the Plumber data base. April: So, what are we going to do to find Ben and Ester? Max: I’m not sure. Gwen: I wonder if Osmosian’s have some sort of telepathic mind connection with others. April: Worth a shot. Try Absorbent. Jon: Good call. Gwen: Absorbent? Jon activates the Ultimatrix and NRG’s hologram comes up. Jon rotates the face plate and gets, Heatblast, Swampfire, Crashhopper, Way Big and stops on Absorbent’s hologram. Jon hits the face plate and he transforms into Absorbent. Rook: You look like yourself. Max: You didn’t think Osmosian DNA would change Jon too much. Gwen: You have Osmosian DNA? Absorbent concentrates and tries to get a fix on Aggregor, but nothing happens. Absorbent: Can’t get a thing. Rook: It was worth a shot. Absorbent: But how do we find Aggregor? Molly Gunther runs towards Max. Molly: Magister, Aggregor has been sighted in Undertown! Max: Thanks. Gwen: That answer your question? Absorbent: And everyone else’s here. The scene moves towards Undertown. Jon, in Human form, Gwen and Rook enter. Jon: Still don’t know why April couldn’t come. Aggregor notices them. Aggregor: Well, nice to see you all again. Jon: Tell us what you have done with Ben and Ester! Aggregor: Make me! Jon: I’m so glad you asked. You’re going to get Ink Jet! Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Terraspin. Terrapin: I give up a lot of the time. Gwen: You should really stop hoping for an alien. Rook: Yes, it doesn’t go well with your hopes. Aggregor uses his lance and fires a beam at Rook and Rook smashes into some crates. Rook is knocked out. ''' Gwen: Well that lasted. '''Aggregor fires more energy beams out of his lance, but Gwen blocks them. Terraspin flies in and punches Aggregor into a wall. Terraspin: Now that’s the finale. Aggregor fires more laser beams from his lance, Gwen using mana to block all of them. ' Aggregor: This is getting me nowhere. '''Aggregor drops a smoke bomb on the floor. When the smoke disappears, Aggregor has gone. ' Gwen: Gone. Terraspin: Great, I went turtle for nothing. '''Back at Plumber HQ, Max and April and talking to Jon, Gwen and Rook via the Ultimatrix. Max: I see. Rook (over communications): Unfortunately I was unconscious the whole time. My experience with an Osmosian apart from Kevin are limited. Jon (over communications): Aggregor got away but we’ll find him again. Gwen (over communications): We need to. April: Why don’t you use your mana to track Ben? Jon (over communications): You couldn’t have mentioned this earlier April. April: Did you just face palm? Jon (over communications): Yeah. Over to where Gwen, Rook and Jon are. Gwen uses her mana to trace Ben. Gwen: Got him. He’s at Mr. Baumann’s store. Max (over communications): He’s over there? Rook: Why didn’t Mr. Baumann tell us? Max (over communications): He is on holiday. Jon: Makes sense. Rook: I wish not to take part in this fight Magister. Jon: April, switch places. Over at Mr. Baumann’s store, Aggregor is inside. Ben and Ester are hanging from the ceiling with their legs nearest to the ceiling. They are above some boiling, slightly acidic cauldron. Aggregor: Seems like they didn’t care for you too much then. Ben: If I could only reach the Omnitrix. Ben struggles to reach the Omnitrix. A mana blast breaks the rope and then a mana ball catches both Ester and Ben. Gwen, who cast the mana, moves the mana ball towards her and places Ben and Ester on the floor. Jon and April are next to her. Aggregor: So you did show. Jon: Yeah. At least you can have more food for yourself. Aggregor: Arrogant. Aggregor uses his lance to fire a big laser beam. The beam hits Gwen, Ben and Ester, knocking them out. ''' April: Well that’s three down. Jon: Seems to happen a lot. Aggregor: And now you two. '''Aggregor fires a beam towards Jon and April. April absorbs the ground and puts up a stone wall which protects her and Jon from the blast. The stone wall crumbles. Jon: Thanks sis. Now my turn. April: Can I choose? Jon extends his wrist so the Ultimatrix is by April. April selects Anargy and pushes the core down and Jon transforms into Anargy. Anargy: Haven’t been this guy for ages. Nice choice. April: I know. Aggregor fires a lot of energy beams from his lance but Anargy puts a shield, protecting him and April from all of the beams. Anargy fires a mana blast at Aggregor and Aggregor flies towards the cauldron. Anargy: Oh no. Anargy sends a mana rope towards Aggregor and catches him and pulls him away from the cauldron. Anargy: Phew. Aggregor: You saved me? April, still in stone form, punches Aggregor into some boxes. Aggregor gets up and sees a stone. Aggregor: There you are. The stone I’ve been looking for. Aggregor teleports away. April: Sorry. Anargy: Not your fault. Later, everyone is at the Plumber Base HQ in Bellwood. Ben and Gwen hug. Gwen: Glad you’re okay dweeb. Jon: I can’t believe you got caught by Aggregor. April: The important thing is Ben and Ester are safe. Rook: Yes, though Aggregor got away. Jon: And this stone he was after and found. I wonder what it is. Max: I’ve done some research and it seems it’s a stone which gives the user power which they desire the most. Ben: So Aggregor could be after the map of infinity again? Gwen: If so, he can’t get the map from a stone. Jon: No, but he can get means to. Ester: Well thanks for saving us. Ben and Ester walk out. April: To think it has been like that for a year now. Jon: They’ve been together for a year? Gwen: Yeah. Jon: Well you need to see your man Gwen. Rook: Your man? Max: He is talking about Kevin. Rook: More Earth talk I need to understand. April: And we’ll go home using our new ship. Jon: Yep. Jon and April wave goodbye while exiting the Plumber base. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack (cameo) Gwen Tennyson Ben Tennyson Ester Max Tennyson Rook Blonko Villains Aggregor Aliens Used Absorbent Terraspin (Intended Alien; Ink Jet) Anargy Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Episodes